User talk:Birdpaw
Hey Bird, I'm sorry you're not an admin anymore, I didn't ask for that to happen, you're not mad at me, right? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 03:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, are you mad at all...at anyone? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 03:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) You're welcome on owr IRC any time :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 14:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about chat *insert title* I was doing stuff for my pokemon collab and didn't see you untill you left, If you wanna chat still, I'm still on :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 18:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Since you're writing on SOTP, here's the welcome message [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 19:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Collab Hey, I gave you the welcome message above, just in cause you didn't see it. Anyway, I rearange the collab, so now it's your turn to write (as Firepaw, dont forget). Can I tell you want to write now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 20:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but could you add your message at the bottom? It's taking me for ever (and confusing me) to find it xD Anyway, on to the chapter details: Well, first off, you should read the revised first book, and whats been writen of the second, that way you know where we're at. Go do that now. ... ... Okay, have you done it? Well, even if you didn't, I'm still going on. (I sound like a video game intro xD) Okay. So Firepaw and Stormsong go to Shadowclan. As they are crossing the border, a patrol (consiting of Beeshine, Rockpaw, Oaknose, and Thorntail. If you wanna describe them, go |here|) spots them. Beeshine askes what they are doing in Shadowclan territory. Stromsong tells him they are going to see Brownstar, Beeshine turns them away, and the patrol starts to act weird. Firepaw wonders whats going on, and runs off to talk to Featherpaw. Firepaw sees Sparrowpaw is at the meddy den, and learns from Sparrowpaw, that Featherpaw is no where to be seen. Is that okay with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 20:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Bird? Did you see your chapter details above? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you just hadn't posted anything thing, so I was wondering :) If you're bussy, and can't do it now, please try to get it done before next tuesday [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) We were, but I rearanged the chapters, so now your writing :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! Are you gonna get Dream Drop Distance? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The newset Kingdom Hearts game. I've never played one before, but I'm thinking of getting this one [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 23:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but please no later than Thursday [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 21:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Okie doeky :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 21:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll go check it out now :D If you want, you can do it so you only have to do it every three chapters (Or how every many you want) that way you dont have to keep messageing everyone x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'The Truth About Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Pink's Back Bitches!']] 00:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) You could do it if you want, just post a note on that section. I'm doing it that way for Joyful [[User:Bloodstar18|'The Truth About Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Pink's Back Bitches!']] 01:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Nomination Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I nominated your story for Featured Article, so you'll need to answer the questions. =) {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 03:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod? Yeah, would you like to be one? If you do say yes, you must come to me before you ban someone for more that one day or unban someone. Okie dokey. I mainly asked, cause we need another mod, and you're on chat, and trustworthy [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 17:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 21:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. =) {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 22:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 23:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Chatata? (Pokemon reference) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 20:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm done if you wanna chat [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 22:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting = http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 please go [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 14:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bird-o It's your turn to write on Shadows of The Past, message me when you've read this and read whats been writen since your last edit to it. Thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 14:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Jaystar gives the gang their warrior names (they're on the series page). Fire(whatever his new name is, I've forgotten) sees Tigerpaw and Featherpaw go off to talk. He follows them, not trusting tigerpaw, and then you can end the chapter :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) if thats a question, I think it's Firepelt or Firefur, but the series page will have it for sure. If it's not, lol, tell me about it xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) lol, okie x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Tigerpaw was also supposed to get his name, but, now I think I have something else to add to the plot, so, you made the plot extra better! lol (I dont think thats proper gramer either x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 17:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) re;; OK, thanks, I will 'Ducksplash' Talk 17:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 22:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but I cant stay long [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 23:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Cat? Chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:41, September 6, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Chat like, stoped working .-. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I nominated you for featured user. [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 19:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but, I need about 10 minutes, is that okay? I'm working on my stories, for the community message and all [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I just joined. :) Felt the need for some fanfics not Warriors related, plus, I'm sort of gonna poof on WFW. :| 00:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Tell Blood sorry, my sister has to get on. *sigh* xD 00:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Contest Well do you want anything else coded? Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 11:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Well then, what prize do you want. x3 Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 20:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) xD Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 22:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, RE OK, but what timezone? Also, I might not be able to, if I can't I'll message you. x3 'ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！' 12:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey It's your turn on Shadows of The Past so...message me when your done reading wants been added. Also, if you want, we can get on chat to discuss the chapter, or, I can just tell you it on here, which ever is fine with me :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'''Boo!]] 17:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, I'll take that as a you read it, so anyway, Firepelt (I think thats his Warrior name) is out on a border patrol, and Shadowclan corsses the border, which resultes in a skirmish. Firepelt and Birdnose fight, with Firepelt getting a torn ear, and two scars, one on each shoulder. You can decide what wounds Birdnose gets. Firepelt returns and is healed by Featherwillow, who tells him about Tigerpaw. Then Jaystar calls a clan meeting. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 20:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) kay, try and have it done by next saturday [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) okie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting # 3 Here's a link. It will last untill November 3rd, since this is a weird week. http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re OK, just type Oh, and I forgot to say, if you'd like anything changed just ask-! =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) xD ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) lol my Birdy friend, I literally just died. x3 A box, srsly? But since you asked so awesomely I go read it now ^.^ Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 15:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Update Hi Bird-! Chapter Three of Whirlwind is complete! Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 02:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hiya x3 Just letting you know that the first story in In For a Penny, In For a Pound has started! Go to One Pound Coin to read it. I would also like to thank you for subscribing to the series, it means a lot. :D Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 19:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Bird... What happened to the collab chapter? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry you were in pain. Thanks for wrighting it, I'll check it out now :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bird! I'd appreciate it if you joined my wiki. It will be really cool when people join it :D I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it's an offer ;D ZeroheartI Am Nothing... 01:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Do you notice something different? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I mean about on here... ^-^ [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hint: You're user bubble [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I think you deserve it, cause of what you did, or tired, to do :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Admin Congrats on your adminship-! =DD Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 22:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Scars of the past Voting is now open on the forum, and Bloody gave me the general plotline of what he was thinking on my talkpage. x3 -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 21:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks, I just wan=sn't sure since you hadn't voted. owo -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) No, you are, beause you are one of the members before Bloody left. -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) xD -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 22:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Contest Hey, it's time to judge my contest, so whenever you can post your scores, I'd be greatful. Thanks! =D -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 04:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, if you don't feel you can, you don't have to, do you want me to go ahead and get another judge? I hope you get feeling better very soon! =) -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 19:03, January 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, I really hope you get better soon. =) -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 19:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm on~ -Duck- Snow... 22:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, can we chat? I need to chat about some stuff, as soon as you can. I won't be on for about an hour, but then I should be on. x3 -Duck- Snow... 00:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. owo -Duck- Snow... 21:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure if you make your siggie :3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 01:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I can get on now :3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 17:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC) come back 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 19:47, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now and I crossed it out. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 00:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Joey Blank Hey, can you give Joey a last name? You can add it into the Character page yourself, or I can do it, which ever you want is fine. You don't need to reply to this (unless of course you want me to do it), just add in the last name, I dun care want it is x3 Can't wait for this! :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 00:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Feh to me >.< Yeah, I ment Zoey Dx Sorry [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 00:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Bird-person! Lets talk about our other collab now :D So, about the People Of Fire one. I was thinking maybe your character could have like, mastered fire (like... magicly ya know :) ) and my character just can't seem to get... and then she does... and, well you'll see. Is that cool with you bro? You get to be the genious fire controler :D So... it's like you in RL x3 lol So.. yeah, that's all :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) No, not at all :DDD It's all original :DDD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well.... I can tell you for sure that there is no martial arts in it... tho maybe it could be use in tantem with martial arts.... we'll see... anyway, it's more pryokentic stuff... You see, it's kinda set in an Avatar-esque world (as in, it's own) and there are different clans/tribes/camps that all control fire differently so... yeah xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Did you have any ideas? :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re Lol, no joke, I just thought about message you about it XD But, yeah, keep it kinda (not to be racist) native-american-y. And remember, she's super talented and smart! [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 19:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't think about that... hrmmm... I guess it can be like, genetic, so, it may/may not. Do you want it to? If not, that's cool, but whichever is fine with me. Also, fill in Nina's info on our other collab please :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey and thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) So I finished my chapter on Son Of A Witch, you're welcome xD For your chapter just give an intro into your character. They know about magic, and are pretty good at it. Go! You have a week xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 16:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, do one else said anything about it, so I guess just mine. There's a back story, I'm not sure if I'll put it in the story or not... maybe a side book xD Anyway, the highschool is Alabaster Black, School for the "Gifted" (aka, the series name ;) ) and normies (not supernaturals) don't know about magic, but everyone that goes there is gift... get it? I'm not sure if I explained that well xD I'll go check it out now. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 21:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC)h Also, you're parents are gifted (one witch and one shape-shifter). Your charrie doesn't have to have a good relationship with them, but they have powers... they're like genetics. Okie dokey :) My charrie is the only one that doesn't know about supers. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 21:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC) lol, is that your way of telling me to hurry up and think of a chapter for Lily so she can write? xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Omg You'll never guess what I just watched (for the first time), it's one of you're favorite things (lol, Oprah refrence xD) Also, you should read this: http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gauntlet ;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I am now 16']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'as of 6:23pm 16/4/13']] 02:04, April 21, 2013 (UTC) The Rise of the Guardians :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'I am now 16']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'as of 6:23pm 16/4/13']] 02:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) come back come back come back curse my lack of attention paying Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] After all, I am [[In For a Penny, In For a Pound Series|'Iron ']][[Quenched Trilogy|'Man ']] 19:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi! I'm new to this wiki and before I do anything on here I just wanted to stop by and ask you a few questions, I did read the policies though so I do know the rules. I wanted to ask if I HAD ''To write a Fiction story, I mean I love Fiction. But Does it have to be like, Fantasy and stuff? Or could it be Fiction mixed with Non-Fiction? Because I wanted to write a Lawyer story that had a few bits and pieces of Fiction here and there, I mean I didn't want to make it like fully on fiction. Also, would it be alright if I made a character page for my character? If not then that's fine, i'm just used to making character pages and writing non-fiction and stuff. Just message me back whenever you have time! Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 03:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I can get on now, or tomrrow from 12 to 2 EST I can be on (I'm only doing it so late in case I don't get up early like I want to). [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score]] 22:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey So you can go to Lily's talk page to see my message and desision. I'm switching your chapter with mine, so I'll give you what to write tomorrow. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 02:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to get a hair cut and my new phone, and when I get back, I'll give it to you [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 18:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Your chapter so yeah, I had to wait a day to get my phone, and then yesterday I was feeling icky and wasn't on much at all, so I'm sorry you've had to wait this long, and I'm sorry on how crappy this is gonna be, but, I have no idea for your chapter, so... you can write just about anything you want. x3 so sorry, I'll be better now that it's summer. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 17:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean what Lily wrote? *is making sure* [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 20:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ... wut O.O *is confused* [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 23:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I did o.o I don't remember, but sure, you can do that, I'll read it, and see if it fits. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 23:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you just look at the history? [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 22:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC) lol, nu, I told you I switched it around so you could go because I knew you've been waiting for so long to write xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 23:15, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh gawd, I'm so sorry, I derped. I didn't mean to delete the whole think, I mess up x3 I'm sorry. I've fixed everything. Read everything up til now, and then write about the bus trip over to the school, but dun show my charrie. If you wanna show Bea's, you can, but you dun have to. I'm so sorry again, I just derped. Since it's the summer I get sleep deprived and mess up a lot x3 It won't happen again, I promise. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 00:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll read it now. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 01:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It looks great :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 01:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah Well Hrmmmm I will Dx I'm sorry you've waited so long. I'll go do it now. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 01:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy early birthday (if I dun see you on it)! Also, I just realised that it was Bea's turn to write, but I reorginized it so I would write now, and your next, cause you never know when Bea will get on/reply so derp. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 01:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) You should be both happy and proud x3 I finished my chapter. For your chapter, you can arrive at camp, and meet Bea's charater. You should look at the character page and, if Bea has laid out her charrie's personalily, try to stick to it. End the chapter with a meeting being called to welcome all of the new students. Bai :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 20:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll go read it in a second [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 19:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC)